


【Captain America/Deadpool】Winner takes all.

by AIGRET



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: Deadpool被曾经的炮友现在的死对头俘虏了。





	【Captain America/Deadpool】Winner takes all.

“如果你现在停手，宣誓效忠国家，我们还会考虑重新接纳你。”

哇哦，标准的美国队长式腔调。Steve他说话的语气就像他本人一样古板又无趣。Wanda抬起头以阶下囚的视角欣赏美国队长那张一半沉没在黑暗中的坚毅脸庞，他脚下践踏的水泥地上滋生着阴暗潮湿的苔藓，呼吸的空气中弥漫着霉烂的气味，这座监狱与走路都像是携带着耀眼光芒的美国队长实在是格格不入，就像把霍华德放到守望者里一样滑稽。

她是怎么说的来着？Wanda眯起眼，扯起一个轻佻的笑容——她知道美国队长不喜欢这个，而她就是要这么做。

“我猜猜，队长你对每个女孩儿都这么说，是吗？”

Steve迅速皱起眉，然后又努力克制住自己。他深深呼了一口气，弯下腰，视线与被铁链锁在墙边动弹不得的Wanda齐平，直视她的脸。死侍的面具在她被俘虏之后像个垃圾一样丢在了路边，现在那张美艳逼人的脸庞直接暴露在外，但第一眼没人会注意到那些美貌，几道缝合线狰狞恐怖的伤疤毁掉了它们。Steve失神片刻，想起关于她脸上伤疤的故事，但思绪在他对上死侍戏谑的眼神时瞬间回笼。

“听着，”Steve压低了声音，他不想让任何此刻有可能在监视的人听到他接下来的话，“那现在我就跟你说一些只对你才说的话。只要你妥协，我就能完全保证你的安全。但如果你还是这样的态度……”美国队长坚定的神色消失了片刻，Steve Rogers个人的情绪趁机涌现出来，他忧虑地拧起眉毛：“我不知道政|府会怎么对你。”

就他所知，议员们已经分裂成了三派，现在正吵得不可开交。有些人坚持死侍作为反抗组织的领袖，应该公开处决以儆效尤；有些则声称死侍的体质是宝贵的实验材料，应该交给科学家研究她的自愈因子——当然是那些研究手段不那么放得上台面的家伙；还有一些人认为可以尝试劝降死侍，即使不行也可以将她作为与反抗组织谈判的筹码。Steve当然支持最后那种方案，但他意识到自己的力量在国家机器面前还是太过渺小了，即使他是Special Force的领导者，镇压反抗组织的中流砥柱。

“那些用屁股思考的家伙？难道你觉得他们会对我有威胁？”Wanda满不在乎地笑了笑，举起被五花大绑的胳膊在美国队长面前挥了挥，“你真的认为这个困得住我，Cap？在我们曾经共事多年彼此知根知底的情况下？”

“这就是为什么他们让我看着你。”Steve回答道。他跟着死侍的话，自然地回想起他们一同在Special Force的时光，当时死侍是美国队长领导的特殊部队中唯一的女性，相貌出众身材火辣，再加上她本人性格的原因，就是包裹严实的制服和随身携带的手枪也拦不住恶意的流言蜚语。Steve曾经因为听到那些下流的议论而大发雷霆，但Wanda本人却表现得毫不在乎：“如果他们真的想使用他们可怜的牙签的话，尽管来试试，不过打不过的话我就会那玩意儿塞进他们的屁股里。”但那时候，死侍是能跟美国队长正面对抗的能力者，现在——

Steve抿起嘴唇，下颌线条收紧了：“难道你就不关心别的事情？男人输了战争，最多不过一死，但女人不一样。”

Wanda将眼前金发蓝眼的英俊男人从头到脚打量了一遍，从那张脸到肌肉线条完美的胸膛，修长结实的双腿，最后停在被制服勾勒出来的腿间。她做出一个欢迎的姿势：“所以队长是要亲自教导我这一点吗？记得把房间里的摄像头关掉，当然开着我也不介意，我猜美国队长跟死侍的三级片应该很受欢迎吧？”

Steve没有接话，偏头对衣领上领夹形状的微型通讯器说道：“关闭摄像头，我需要跟死侍单独谈谈。”

 

“你知不知道……嗯……”Wanda双手环住Steve宽阔的肩膀，褪去一半的军装上坚硬的勋章在她皮肤上刻下红痕，她凑到美国队长耳边用诱惑力十足的气音呢喃：“他们都说我是美国队长的婊子？”

Steve没说话，但抓住她纤细腰肢的手力气加重了，他把她的腿折到胸前，性器猛地挺入不管做多少次都仍然紧窄的穴口。Wanda闷哼一声，指甲嵌进紧紧抓着的Steve的肩膀中。“哈啊……快点……我说这句话让你更兴奋了吗，Cap？”

“他们不该那么说。”Steve在堵住Wanda那张喋喋不休的嘴之前低声道，他们激烈地唇齿交缠，从舌尖发出响亮到淫秽的水声——这对于炮友关系来说太过亲密了，思想更保守些的Steve偶尔会这么想，但Wanda总会用身体让他迅速忘掉性以外的东西。

“嗯……也许……”亲吻结束后，Wanda夹杂着喘息的声音响了起来：“但这是事实，不是吗，Steve？”

 

“这感觉就像回到了几年前。”Wanda整个人被压在墙上，她弯起眼睛冲Steve抛了个媚眼：“如果这不是间破牢房而是你的单人寝室就更棒了。”

“也许我应该在审讯前带个口塞进来。”Steve说，Wanda身上宽松的囚衣被迅速剥掉，露出死侍纤细却不瘦弱的身躯。他的手抚过她裸露的乳房，Wanda主动把嫣红的乳尖往他手里送，乞求他像以前一样温柔地爱抚它。但Steve这次对Wanda没有那么耐心，她现在不是他的队友和床伴，只是他的敌人和俘虏。他带茧的粗粝手掌向下探到紧闭的穴口处，然后微微一愣。她的穴口已经变成湿淋淋一片，两片粉嫩的软肉努力夹住Steve的手指试图挽留他。Steve抬起头望着Wanda，挑起眉，其中的意味不言而喻。

“哈……别用这种眼神看我……”死侍呻吟一声，试图解释身体淫荡的反应，“我平时很忙的，哪有时间做那种事情。”

美国队长看不出她是否在说谎，但他的确轻微地被取悦了。他知道Wanda的身体在被改造之后变得极其敏感，不管是对疼痛还是快感反应都格外激烈。他粗暴地揉弄着那团软肉，可怜兮兮的阴蒂迅速红肿起来，下面的穴口颤抖着吐出一小股一小股透明的淫水，打湿了挂在大腿上的囚服。也许这两种感觉对于发情的死侍来说没有区别。她哪个都想要，而且能承受最过分的玩法。

Steve的两根手指插进了迫不及待的穴道中，他们做过很多次，但这里总像是最开始一样窄小湿热，穴肉温顺地包裹着他。他另一只手拽住死侍灿金色的长发，凑到她耳边低声说：“我想知道，你是什么时候湿的？看到我之后？平时跟我打的时候，你是不是也会想到这些东西？”

“嗯……”Wanda闷哼了一声，冲美国队长露出有点恍惚的笑容，就像AV开头等待被侵犯的女主角：“你懂的，我本来就是个荡妇。”

Steve觉得自己的性器硬得发疼，他解开皮带，把死侍的脑袋往身下按：“舔它。”她十分听话地含住他勃起的性器，灵巧的舌头舔舐柱身。事实上，吞吐那根粗大的阴茎对于她来说有点困难，完全吞下时膨起的龟头卡在她喉咙中，她克制不住的痉挛反而加剧了Steve的快感，他的喘息声加重几分。

Steve低下头看着那张脸，因为呼吸困难，死侍脸上蒙着一层红晕，连眼尾都像是哭过一样泛红。她用那双雾蓝色的眼睛自下而上专注地观察Steve的表情，那种一心讨好的态度更让他想起她是如何收拾那些想要强奸的家伙，想起这样强大而漂亮的人现在竟然乖巧地雌伏在他身下。

Steve把性器从她嘴里抽了出来，他把Wanda翻了个身，强硬地打开了草草扩张过的穴口。死侍刚开始吓了一跳，激烈地挣扎起来，但因为被美国队长制住所有动作，她呜咽一声被毫不留情地贯穿到最深处。

Steve两只手卡住她柔软的腰，阴茎一次又一次插入狭窄的甬道，嫩肉随着剧烈的动作被翻扯出来，她的身体很快分泌出一股一股的淫水，穴口含不住的就顺着腿根滴滴答答地流到了地上。死侍感觉整个人都被干成了一滩水，如果不是Steve托住她，她可能就要顺着墙壁软绵绵地滑下去了。但说实在的，现在的情况也没好到哪儿去。她的身体随着Steve的动作颤抖，胸前的两团软肉抵在墙上，乳尖不断被粗糙的砖石摩擦，变成快要破皮的滴血一样的红色，但很快又被自愈因子恢复原样。

“嗯啊……再狠狠地操我……Steve……”死侍努力转过头去看Steve，她从来不会说“停下”或者“不要”这类话，对着美国队长她总是贪得无厌地索取，尽管她正一边啜泣一边浪叫。

Steve在床上没那么多话，他重重地操干着，每一次都顶到他很熟悉的敏感点，把Wanda所有话都变成支离破碎的呻吟。柔软高热的腔道紧紧吸吮着粗大的性器，被反复操成贴合的形状，虽然它下一次还是什么都不记得。

“啊啊啊——”死侍哭叫起来，她的腿根抽搐几下，穴口剧烈地开合，一道透明的清液从小孔处喷出来，她把头埋在臂弯中，这次太过分了，她竟然被操到潮吹了。但Steve温柔而坚定地把她转了过来，死侍一直含在眼里的眼泪沿着脸颊滚落，整个人就像是刚从水里捞出来的一样，到处都湿得一塌糊涂。

“就算是婊子，”Steve沉着声音，死死捏着Wanda的手腕，铁链把皮肤磨出了一圈红痕。

天，看到美国队长认真的表情，死侍还以为他应该是要深情表白呢。

“你也只能是我的婊子。”

FIN.


End file.
